There has been conventionally known a paper-sheet handling apparatus that recognizes paper sheets such as banknotes, checks, documents and so on, sends, based on paper-sheet recognition information, a paper sheet, which has been recognized as a normal paper sheet, to a stacking unit, and sends a paper sheet, which is other than a paper sheet that has been recognized as a normal paper sheet, to a reject unit. As such a paper-sheet handling apparatus, apparatuses disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example, are known.
Patent Document 1 discloses a banknote depositing and dispensing machine for use in a bank or the like. In the banknote depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Document 1, a deposited banknote deposited from outside through an inlet is recognized by a recognition unit, and a banknote, which has been recognized as a normal banknote, is stored in a collective cassette. Thereafter, the banknote in the collective cassette is fed out and recognized, and is stored in a cassette by denomination. Then, the banknote is fed out from the cassette by denomination and recognized, so that an amount-of-money data of the cassette by denomination is determined.
Patent Document 2 discloses a banknote counting machine for counting a banknote, which is capable of performing a batch process over a plurality of transactions. In the banknote counting machine disclosed in Patent Document 2, the batch number is set, a banknote placed on a hopper is fed out to an inside of a housing and recognized, and, for each time a banknote of a designated denomination is transported to a stacker, the count number of the banknotes of the designated denomination is stored. Then, when the count number of the banknotes of the designated denomination becomes equal to the batch number, the feeding out from the hopper is stopped. In addition, when a banknote is taken out from the stacker, the count number is cleared.    Patent Document 1: JP10-91846A    Patent Document 2: JP9-106465A